War
by r3xr4pt0r
Summary: Ash and may...when world in fiery conditions i put characters from another anime please read and review...! XD
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: heya people…this is me come back with another story I tried to improve my writing english skills so I hope this story will be better than the last one…okay, return to the story…once again…this is about ash and may…but I added some another anime characters..in this story such as eureka 7,bleach, naruto and the other hope ou enjoy…ash and may war…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon characters and another anime characters that I used in this story…

**War…..**

**Chapter 1: Ashes…**

A crying voice heard in a burned ex-battle field it looks like there are no one listens to…it was a baby crying below the junk pile of buildings….that had been destroyed….a man walks crossed that place his name is holland and saw that baby cries actually he wanted to left that cursed area as fast as he can but however he knows that he can't leave a baby alone in the middle of war like that….

Holland: ……such a tragic thing…son…where are your parents…?

Said that man….he looks beside that baby there are 2 corps with blood that flew out from their bodies….

Holland: owh damn…..

He looks that corps's hand held something…it was the family photo of that baby….and the he took it…

Holland:……

That man just silence and bring the baby with him….

That old man at last left the battle field….and he entered a forest he walked deep through bushes and then there is a house there Holland entered that house…

Holland: honey I am home….

It was his house in that house he live with His wife her name is talho…

talho: Yes honey….did you found something in that cursed place…?

Holland; not much but you maybe happy to see this…I found this (while show her the baby that he found).

Talho: oh my god…what an adore baby…

Holland: his parents dead just beside him….

Talho:….

Holland and talho was a couple they had a son but their son dead in the beginning of the war….because of that they really hates war and at last they decided to leave the cities life and ran deep in the forest where the war not reach them…but they sometimes out to an ex-battlefield for search junks or bullets that still can be sold out….

Holland: talho….i knew…since our son passed away cause this cursed war….

Talho: I knew holland…..i still miss our beloved son…

Holland: I think this baby is the reincarnation of our son…

Talho: human can't be reincarnate holland….but I think this is the god's gift for us…and after all we can't leave a baby alone like this.

Holland: we should take care for this baby althought…..

Talho; no more words holland….

Holland just smiling to talho and move near talho that carrying the baby…he strokes his beloved wife and then strokes the baby….

Holland: hey little baby…cause I found you in the ashes…I know what name that fit to you, now your name is 'Ash'…

Talho: what? Do you crazy naming a handsome baby with ash…?

Holland silence a while then he said

Holland: hey I am not crazy…the reason…why I am naming like that is…I want this kid is becoming strong…

Talho: but why must ash!!??

Talho answered by hard…

Holland: cause ash is the only thing that can survived even after a big burn…a big burn like this cursed war talho….thats the reason…

Talho just silence heard his husband words…

Talho: I, understand…..

Holland just smiling and embrace his wife tightly then he said

Holland: I swear I will protect you and ash with my life talho…I promise you

Talho just just nodded while said:

Talho: I believe you always…

Yup that was the first chapter I hope you like tis one I hope I can upload another chaptr as fast I can…thanks for reading please review…:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: okay…this is chapter two….the story is keep on going…please read and enjoy…**

**War…..**

**Chapter 2: ****Red Snow....**

Holland and talho is keeping Ash grew below their advisory….they try to hide the war that happens from ash….until now ash is 15….it means 13 passed since they found Ash….every things is walking like they wanted to…ash is not know that a fiery blaze is in front of him….but they knew that they wont able to hide it forever….what they could do is just keep that secret as long as they can….

Ash: Father…mother….this is the wood for fire….

Holland: good work ash….

Talho: then its time for cooking….

Ash: I will look for some more….

Talho: ah…ash…don't forget you shouldn't out from the forest….

Ash: yes mom…

Holland: talho….do you think we will able to keep this secret any longer?

Talho: …. Want it or not….we should….I don't want to lose our son again Holland….

Holland: I understand…but you know it is talho…we cant keep this secret forever….

Talho:….oh! I am going to cook now so when ash return he will eat my super delicious food….

Holland: (talho)…..

Holland just silence when he heard his wife's answer…its was very clear that talho don't want ash know about the war forever…

Meanwhile….

??? : lady may we have to meet your father in the capital city as soon as possible…

May; dawn you shouldn't call me with lady-thing just call me may….

Dawn: but it is not…

May: please dawn…you are my only friend….ok..? call me may….

Dawn: ok lady…oh I mean may….

(Now may's part...) may is now 14 she is the daughter of a great army general named Norman maple….but she grew in closed neighborhood….similar with ash but the different point is may know her father is a general of army…and ash even not know there is a war out there….may live in a closed neighborhood so she only had few friend….and usually her friends only her maid….her maid felt scary if too close with her…the only closest friend for her is dawn…she was a daughter of maid family that serve maple family…even she was the closest friend…sometimes dawn also felt scary if too close with may….because of that may often felt alone….

May is on the trip to see her father I the capital city….cause her father wants her to move from their own city cause there a lot of risk will become a battlefield soon.

Dawn: lady may please enter the car….

May: ok…dawn come with me….

Dawn: but…I cant…

May: owh come on!

May pull dawn's hand and force her enter the car with her…

Dawn; oh may…this shouldn't be…

May: its okay cause its my desire….

Dawn; mm….okay…

may is accompanied by some soldiers with her…..when they crossed the corner of a forest suddenly…someting out from the dark…it was the army of enemy

Soldier 1: oh!!!!

Soldier 2: no!! this is an ambush….what they want is lady may!!!

Soldier3: cover lady may!!!

Dawn: oh god!!!! Lady may just out from the car now…

When may and dawn out from the car...

Enemy 1: hey maid give me that girl….!!!

Dawn: never!!!! lady may run to the forest now!!!!

May: but you !?

Dawn: now!!! I will be alright….believe me!!

May ran deep to the forest she ran while heard bang voices from the gun…she want to return but she was too scary to return…tears out from her eyes….she keep on running until she cant….

Enemy 1: hey I have killed them all but, we lost that girl….

Enemy 2 : sigh…its doesn't matter our mission is to kill that girl….althought she ran deep to the forest she won't be able to survive in a wild place like that forest anyway…just think she is dead…

Enemy 3:hey, i dont want the commander angry we should make sure that girl is dead!!!

Enemy 1&2 : do it your self!! We will return to the base!

Enemy 3: okay!, but dont be jealous if i am promoted!!!

Ash is just finished collecting woods when suddenly he heard a crying voice ash is looking where the voice comes from....and he found a girl above same age with him crying...there....

Ash: hey....who are you and why are you crying....??

May: (hiks...hiks....)

Ash: uh... come on stop crying....

May: ple....a...se...help them they will kill them please....

Ash was very surprised listened what words that out from her mouth....

Ash: what!!! Where are they!!???

May: what i remem...bered...is...is...on a snowy road out of the forest...please help them huaaa....

Ash: okay i will!

But suddenly ash remembered what talho had said...to not out from the forest...

Ash: sigh...you come with me girl!! i cannot leave a girl here deep in a forest...

May: but...but!!! you told me that you would help!!!!

Ash: yaahhh!!! I will!!! But i must secure you in my house first!!! Come on!!!

Ash grab her hand and quickly get his home....but suddenly may fainted...at last he carried her in his back...

Ash: owh sigh...

Ash: father!!!

Holland: what!!!??? And who is that girl!!??

Ash: owh...its not the right time to ask something lke that!!! She said there are some people that will kill her friends!!!! Please help father!!!

Holland: what!!!??? Where!!???

Ash: she said in a snowy road outside of the forest!!!!

Holland: (damn this is must be army things!!!)....i will help them!!!

Talho: i will join you holland...!!!

Ash: mom!?

Talho: leave it to me! Lets go holland...!!! just dont go anywhere!!! And treat that girl...!!!

Ash a bit confused where saw his parent's face they looks so scared about something....but he ignored it...what should he do now is treat the girl, he laid may on his bed..and treat all of may's wound...ash was very good at this cause talho had taught him before...and then may woke up...

Ash: girl...whats your name...?

May: ummm my name is May...May maple...

Ash: Where do you comes from may...?

Ash: hey...

May ignore him and she looks like so worry about dawn...

May: um ah!!

May: What did you ask for?

Ash: oh forget it...dont worry my father and my mother will save your friends...dont worry....

Meanwhile....

Holland: Oh god!

At last holland and talho arrive to the place where the attack happened...all of may's soldier is bleeding freshly....blood is flowing out from their head..even some of part of their stomache is out....the white snow around them is absolutely turns into RED!! Because blood....

Talho: (start crying) uwaaa....!!!

Holland: Talho!!! Talho!!! Keep calm....

Talho: but..but...i cant take it anymore....why should world becam like this!!!

Holland: i knew talho....but...what we should to do now is safe person that still can be saved!!!

Holland and talho is looking for every one that survived...

Talho: Holland!!!! Look at this this girl is still alive!!!!

Holland: lets bring her to home!!!

Talho: theres no time!!!! Ugh....if we bring her home without first aid!!!

Holland: talho....can you...?

Talho silence for awhile and then suddenly...

Talho: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.............if i stop now...thi gil will dead soon..!!!! give me whatever that we had on our bag!!!!

Holland: i knew this is hard to you but...the only person that can save her is just you talho!!

Talho: holland assist me!

Holland: Alright!!!

Talho: tell me the condition!

Holland: wound of shot at stomache!!! Bleeding slowly but i think its reach more than1000cc this will not be good if we not stop the bleedings!!!!

Talho: got it ,quick BEAVER KNIFE!!!

MEANWHILE...

May is looking out from the window...she is hoping holland and talho return and bring their accompanies especially dawn...but what is coming is not like what she hopes...the one who comes is the army that attacked her before!!!

Enemy 3: owh...where is she? Oh what is that light thats a house, i never know there is will be a house deep in the forest like this...a house that really perfect for hiding hehehehehe i think i found you little girl!! And kill you soon!!!

**Taddaaahhhh thats for ****chapter 2 can holland and talho save dawn and can may and ash survive from the death in front of their face!? Wait at chapter 3 thanks for readng please review!!! XD**


End file.
